1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cash transaction machine, and more particularly, to a shutter apparatus that can operate a shutter for safely protecting a withdrawal unit for discharging a paper media such as notes, checks, vouchers, and tickets from the cash transaction machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
A cash transaction machine is an automated machine that can support basic banking services such as deposit or withdrawal, without a staff of a bank or regardless of location or time in association with banking services. The cash transaction machine may be divided into a cash dispenser and an automated teller machine. Currently, the cash transaction is used for not only cash transaction but also check transaction, writing account balances in a bankbook, paying by giro, and ticketing.
Now, the use of the cash transaction machine is gradually increased in banks or other financial institutions. Since it becomes conveniently to use the cash transaction machine, customers gradually and frequently use the cash transaction machine. The more increased the number of using the cash transaction machine, the more increased the amount of monetary transaction. According to the increase of the amount of money transacted via the cash transaction machine, a plurality of sheets of cash are deposited or withdrawn. According to the using the plurality of sheets of cash, an unexpected matter may frequently occur in the cash transaction machine due to interferences in the movement or location occurring between cash.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a conventional cash transaction machine.
Referring to FIG. 1, the cash transaction machine is an equipment for depositing/withdrawing cash or checks, which includes several modules distinguished by a function in a housing, such as a magnetic card reading module, a bankbook arrangement module, a user interface module, a note depositing/withdrawing module.
In the cash transaction machine, the magnetic card reading module is exposed outside via a card input unit 10, and the user interface module is exposed outside via a display screen 20 or a key input unit 25.
Also, the note outputting module is exposed outside via a cash discharge unit 30. The cash discharge unit 30 shown in FIG. 1 is according to a direct discharge type, in which the amount of cash previously requested is prepared in the note withdrawing module before the cash are provided at the cash discharge unit 30 by a stack.
The cash discharge unit 30 is generally protected by a shutter 32. The shutter 32 moves to open the cash discharge unit 30 in case that cash is provided, and the shutter 32 returns to close the cash discharge unit 30. The shutter 32 is closed, thereby preventing invaders and protecting the cash transaction machine from incursion via the cash discharge unit 30. Accordingly, the conventional shutter 32 may include an additional locking device. Since the locking device is generally operated regardless of a unit driving the shutter 32, the operation of the shutter 32 and the operation of the locking device are controlled independently. Also, since the locking device can not strongly support the shutter 32, the locking device may not normally perform the function thereof.